The legend of zelda: A link to the past
by Donkey kong country 123
Summary: A detailed story of A Link to the past.
1. The beginning

(Also known as the triforce of gods)

Long ago, surrounded by mountains and forests, the beautiful land of Hyrule... It was said that somewhere in this region was gold processing the power of omnipotence and omniscience. The enterance to the sacred land where the gold was hidden was discovered in that hyrule kingdom and many people fought and vanished into the sacred land. However there were none who returned. Worse evil power came gushimg forth from there. Thereupon, the country's king commanded the seven sages and had the enterance to the sacred land sealed. The seal should never again have been undone.

However..When those events became legend...here there was a mysterious preist agahnim, who plotted to disolve the seal. He got the king out of his way and... manipulating the castle's soldiers, he offered as sacrificed maidens, who were descendents of the seven sages one after another. Then...the faithful time when princess Zelda had been would be offered as a sacrifice would be drawing near.

...

Agahnim looked gleefully at a sulking Zelda trapped by the prisoner door. "Soon..very soon.. My dear!" He cackled. Agahnim left the young women in distress, as he made preparations to carry out his diabolical plans.

...

Meanwhile, not to far from Hyrule Castle A young boy named Link slept peacefully, while his uncle sat beside him. Link knew there was something worrying his uncle, he had tried attending to the matter, but his uncle had brushed it off. Being a Knight of Hyrule, it was difficult to keep a positive attitude when so much evil had corrupted hyrule castle. As a result of this he didn't want his nephew feeling the same way.

Time passed slowly, when suddenly the voice of a young women could be heared. "Help me.. Please help me.. I am being held captive in the castle dungeon. My name is Zelda.. six sacrifices were offered up, now only I remain. The preist Agahnim, who appeared at the castle, is using the sacrifices in an attempt to open the seal of the seven sages again... I am inside the castle dungeone.. Help me."

Link had woken up with a start, a cold shiver ran down his spine. "Sacrifices?... Uncle, what does she mean by sacrifices?" Linked quacked a little, he knew the term sacrifices wasn't something that called for celebration.

Link's uncle rushed towards the door, ignoring his nephews curiosity. He stopped and turned to face his nephew, there was a firery look in his eyes. "Link, I'm going out for a bit." He then added with a authoritative tone; "There is nothing to worry about! By morning I will have returned. Don't leave the house" He added as a direct warning. Before Link could even respond, his uncle had long gone, leaving Link confused in the darkened house.


	2. On the way to Hyrule Castle

The rain could be heard rattling angrly against Link's house, as he lay down in the darkened room waiting for his uncle to return. However as time passed on, Link got increasingly worried, his uncle had never been this late before and he could sense there was trouble in the air. Sighing he slowly got out of bed and felt his way through the darkened room. " A lamp... I'm sure uncle kept a lamp in here somewhere" Link continued to search out in the dark until he eventually reached a wooden chest. Carefully Link opened the chest to reveal his uncle's magical lamp. He wasn't sure how it worked exactly, but he knew it had some special qualities. Unfortunately Link could not get the lamp to work, tried as he might he could not switch it on. Hastily he grabbed the lamp and without a second though rushed out to find his uncle.

Hyrule field was filled with guards to the brim, from left to right and centre Link had to carefully dodge his way and scoop past to them to get to Hyrule castle. The tast was easier said than done, Link found himself being unable to see due to the rain blocking parts of his vision, without he realising it he ran straight into one of the guards. "Kid! Don't loiter around late at night, wait until you are an adult!" The guard shouted, eyeing link suspiciously. "Sorry" Link mumbled and rushed off to find the enterance to the castle, he knew that making an excuse towards the guard would just arise suspicion, so he decided against it. After searching for so long, Link eventually came to what seemed to be a hidden enterance to the castle, with not a guard in sight, he quickly jumped in.

Link landed to find himself in the underground place of Hyrule Castle, squinting he could see a figure sat motionless against the wall. "Uncle!" Link screamed as he approached his uncle who was bleeding rather badly. A knife had been pierced near his heart and he was having difficulty breathing. "Ungh... Link you are the last person I wanted to drag into this" He coughed, spilling blood as he did so. Link grabbed his uncles hand and gently squeezed, tears filling up in his eyes. "T..take this sword and shield with you. L..listen well...build up power in the s..sword, if you do so you should be able to use the swords..*cough* the swords secret passed down only in a certain family. Protect princess zelda, it is your..." Before Link's uncle could say the final word, his body suddenly became Limp and lifeless. Link desperately tried to revive his uncle, but it was too late, the deed had been done. Wiping his tears, Link stood up and swore to himself he would avenge his uncles death, save Princess Zelda and bring peace to Hyrule. He turned on his heel and marched further into hyrle castle, carrying his uncle's sword and shield with him.


End file.
